Freedom Isn't Free
by Killing Freedom
Summary: AU: Kagome has no choice but to leave her mother and brother to join the teahouse at which her sister Sango works, to gain back the honor that her older sister Kikyou lost, by becoming the Lady Kaede's apprentice and a giesha herself...SessKag R&R bad sum


_Come close the curtains of your eyes  
And I will sing you lullibies  
Of stars and moons and sun that rise.  
And planets in their play  
For god at night unlocks the skies to little folk who close their eyes  
And they shall ride a cloud at night above the milky way.  
So draw the curtains of your eyes  
And I will sing you Lullibies for god has leaned from paridise  
And closed the gates of day **Author turns around and grins **I dont know if many of you know this song.. but it is one my grandmother would sing my sisters, my brother, and me... she went sky diving for her 68th birthday and you know what** grin fade**sshe died... and me and my brother havent yet forgived her... **walks away humming  
**_

Prologue:

"Kagome, stop running around this minute, it is time for supper." A young woman with dark black hair pulled up in a bun, wearing an apron with deep green eyes, and pale skin yelled to a running five-year-old girl.

"Okay, mother." The young 5 year old, with deep midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes, with contrasting red lips on pale skin replied, and headed in after the house after her mother.

Entering the dinning room she saw, what was to be her mother's, brother's, and her's supper. A small bowl of rice and one smoked fish. Money was tight, even the young Kagome knew this. To pay off the debt left from her father, who died two years earlier. Her older sister Sango was taken some place

Shortly after taking her place next to her mother. Her 3 year old brother, came waddling in.

"Souta, did you clean your hand completely?" the young mother questioned.

The toddler mumbled,"Yes, mommy."

With that said, they said they're prayers and began eating. A frown shown profusily on their mother's face. After supper, they cleared the table and washed dishes. The little one watched.

A knock rang out through the comfortable silence. Kagome watched her mother's frown seem to deepen as she set down the bowl she was cleaning to answer the door.

Kagome heard talking from the front room and what seemed like an argument. She waited patiently for her mother to return. She got bored in about 15 min. and turned to stare out the window at some blue birds.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to look at her mother. Tears were falling from her mother's beautiful emerald eyes. She had been so occupied with the birds that she didnt hear the door shut.

"Yes, Mother."

"Do you remember the nice lady who came to talk to Sango."

Kagome scrunched up her face in consintration. She remember a lady who look like her dead grandmother. "Lady Kaede?"

"Yes." Her mother said with tears falling down her face. "She's come back and now you get to go with her. You see Souta, can't leave because he is the only male left of our family." She hope the 5 year old could understand.

"You mean I get to go and see Sango." Kagome spoke with stars in her eyes.

Her mother nodded slowly."Yes, you get to go and live with her. Come with me Lady Kaede is waiting."

Kagome followed her mother out into the front room, smiling as she passed her younger brother. "Bye bye, Souta, I get to go see, Sango." Her brother waved.

Kagome's hand was placed in Kaede's hand and she waved goodbye to her mother after she got a kiss and a hug. She was then on her way.

"Lady Kaede, why is my mother so sad." Kagome asked seeing her mother's grief stricken face. Lady Kaede picked Kagome up.

"Because she will never get to see you again as her daughter."

"That's silly once I come home she'll see me all the time again."

"No, Kagome, you no longer live there, you live with me."

Kagome slowly comprehended what the old lady had said and started thrashing about. Trying to wriggle free of Kaede's grasp. "Mommy, don't let her take me, please I'll be good I wont run around any more." Kagome watched as her mother just stood there. Kagome screamed. Not able to free herself from Kaede's grasp she cried herself to sleep.

Quote:_** In every darkness shines a light, remember even hell is bright.  
**_

_AN... Alright first chapter.. good... not... bad... sucks... review or else i wont update... o and chapters will be longer also with Kagome's POV... R&R... _


End file.
